filwotafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Itano Tomomi
Si Itano Tomomi 'ay isang Japanese idol singer. Siya ay kasama sa Akihabara48 sa orihinal na Team A at ng lumaon ay nalipat sa Team K, siya ay kasama rin sa mga ibat ibang subgroups sa AKB48. Si Itano ay nalipat sa ahensyang HoriPro kung saan siya ay isang manlalaro ng "Futsal" para sa koponan ng Xanadu loves NHC. Ang kanyang numero ay 11. Siya ang unang miyembro na nag debut na nasa grupong AKB48 bilang isang soloist. 'Profile *'Pangalan:' Itano Tomomi (板野友美) *'Palayaw:' Tomochin (ともちん) *'Araw ng kapanganakan:' Hulyo 3, 1991 *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Lugar ng kapanganakan:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Mga libangan:' Sumayaw *'Audition Song:' BoA - ID;Peace B *'Height:' 154cm *'Bust:' 75cm *'Waist:' 55cm *'Hips:' 78cm *'Agency:' HoriPro *'Opisyal na Blog:' TOMO *Opisyal na Website: http://tomomiitano.jp/ *Opisyal na Twitter: Twitter Accout *Opisyal na Facebook: Facebook Page *'Opisyal na Google+: 'Google+ Profile *AKB48 Profile: AKB48 Profile *HoriPro Profile: HoriPro Profile 'Mga Trivia' *Si Itano ay malapit sa mga orihinal na miyembro ng Team A at kay Kasai Tomomi. *Ang kanyang oshimen ay sila Oku Manami at Maeda Ami. *Ang kanyang charm point ay: mata at bibig *Paboritong pagkain: Meat (pot stickers, yakisoba, raw meat), cherries at french toast *Paboritong inumin: mainit na green tea *Paboritong artist: Amuro Namie and EXILE *Nag eenjoy sa pag langgoy, sayaw, pamimili at (long-distance na) pagtakbo. *Humahanga sa Disney's "Marie" sa 'The Aristocats', at "Lady" sa 'Lady and the Tramp' *Parating lumalabas para mag karaoke, at nageenjoy sa pagkanta ng kanta ng SPEED, BoA at Otsuka Ai. *Merong isang nakakababatang kapatid na babae. *Naglalaro ng futsal para sa Xanadu loves AKB48 bilang number 11. *Orihinal na kaanib ng Team A, siya ay nalipat sa Team K pagkatapos ng team shuffle. 'Bilang miyembro ng AKB48' si Itano ay miyembro ng orihinal na 1st generation ng AKB48 at orihinal na miyembro ng Team A. Pagkatapos ng Team Shuffle noong 2009, siya ay naging miyembro ng Team K at naging isa sa mga front girl ng grupo kasama si Oshima Yuko. Siya din ay isa sa mga pinaka kilalang miyembro ng AKB48 at rumanggo sa senbatsu election noong 2009 ng #7, #4 noong 2010 at #8 sa kasalukuyan. Si Itano rin ang tinaguriang'' "Fashion Leader"'' ng grupong AKB48. 'Bilang isang solo artist ' thumb|200px|Si Itano habang inaawit ang kanyang single na "Fui ni"Noong Disyembre 11, 2010 sa handshake event sa Ajinomoto Stadium, inanunsyo na si Itano ay magkakaroon ng solo single. Si Itano ang naging unang miyembro sa grupong AKB48 na nagkaroon ng isang solo project. Inilabas ang kanyang unang solo single na "Dear J" noong Enero 26, 2011 at nagbenta ng 163,000 kopya sa loob ng 1 linggo na naging numero 2 sa oricon tsart. Si Itano rin ay nag break ng record bilang female solo artist na naka pag benta ng 150,000 kopya simula noong single ni Utada Hikaru na "Flavor Of Life" na apat na taon na ang nakakaraan. Si Itano ay naglabas din ng kanyang digital single na Wanna be now noong Mayo 11, 2011 at nasundan ng panggalawa niyang digital single na Ai ni Pierce noong Hulyo 1, 2011. Inilabas naman ang kanyang 2nd sinlge na Fui ni noong Hulyo 13 , 2011. Ang single na ito ang naging kauna unahang #1 single ni Itano na bumenta ng 90,103 kopya sa unang linggo. Sa katapusan ng taong 2011, si Itano ang naging pinaka mabentang female solo artist sa Japan, ang kanyang 1st single na Dear J ang pinaka mabentang solo single ng isang female solo artist at umabot ng pang #27 sa kabuuang ng 2011 Oricon yearly single chart. Noong Marso 28, 2012 inilabas sa Recochoku ang kanyang ikatlong digital single na Clone, ang kanta ay kasama rin sa kanyang ikatlong solo single na "10nen go no Kimi e" na inilabas noong Abril 25, 2012. 'Bilang isang aktres ' thumb|180px|si Itano bilang Shibuya sa Majisuka Gakuen 2.Si Itano ay lumabas sa Kamen Rider W kasama ang kapwa miyembro ng AKB48 at kanya ring kaibigang si Kasai Tomomi. Siya ay gumanap bilang si Queen (Elizabeth naman si Kasai), na kung saan sila ay naging informant ng bidang si Hidari Shoutarou. Siya kasama uli si Kasai ay lumabas din sa pelikulang Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate na kung saan siya ang nakahanap ng T2 Queen memory. {C Si Itano ay lumabas rin sa AKB48 drama na Majisuka Gakuen bilang si Shibuya, isa sa 4 na reyna ng Rappapa. Siya ay gumanap din sa AKB48 drama na Sakura Kara no Tegami gamit ang kanyang pangalan na kung saan si Itano ang dating queen ng kanilang klase. Noong Abril 2011, muli siyang gumanap bilang si Shibuya sa Majisuka Gakuen season 2, na kung saan siya ang naging lider ng Yabakune. 'Halalan ng Senbatsu ng AKB48' *thumb|96px|TomorageIka-pito (#7) na puwesto sa Unang halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2009 *Ika-apat (#4) na puwesto sa Ikalawang halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2010 *Ika-walo (#8) na puwesto sa Ikatlong halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2011 *Ika-walo (#8) na puwesto sa Ika-apat na halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2012 'Discography' Solo Mga Singles *2011.01.26 Dear J *2011.07.13 Fui ni *2012.04.25 10nen go no Kimi e Mga Digital Singles *2011.05.11 Wanna be now *2011.06.01 Ai ni Pierce (愛にピアス) *2012.03.28 Clone Mga Kompilasyon *2009.07.22 Super★Anime Remix SUPER BEST (#1 Shiny Summer〜Tomo no Natsu〜) (Gyaruchin AKA Itano Tomomi (AKB48)) *2009.12.16 Kazu Euro Best V.A. (#13 Shiny Summer〜Tomo no Natsu〜(9LoveJ REMIX)) (Gyaruchin AKA Itano Tomomi (AKB48)) Mga AKB48 A-Side Single na Nakasama Mga AKB48 B-Side Single na Nakasama Mga Sub-units na Nakasama Honegumi from AKB48 *Hone Hone Waltz AKBIdoling!!! *Chuu Shiyouze! Nattou Angels *Nattou Angels Queen & Elizabeth *Love♡Wars Team Dragon from AKB48 *Kokoro no Hane 'Mga Stage Units' A1 (PARTY ga Hajimaru yo) *Skirt, Hirari *Hoshi no Ondo ;A2 (Aitakatta) *Nageki no Figure *Glass no I LOVE YOU *Senaka Kara Dakishimete *Rio no Kakumei ;A3 (Dareka no Tame ni) *Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! ;A4 (Tadaima Renaichuu) *Faint ;H1 (Boku no Taiyou) *Itoshisa no defense ;H2 (Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai) *Confession (1st Unit) ;A5 (Renai Kinshi Jourei) *Tsundere! ;K6 (RESET) *Seifuku Resistance 'Pelikula' thumb|250px|Si Itano kasama si Kasai sa Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z Movie 'TV Drama' 'Mga Publikasyon' Mga Photo Books thumb|left|400px|Tomomi Itano Photobooks *2009.04.16 T.O.M.O.rrow *2009.08.19 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.1 In Summer *2009.11.30 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.2 In Winter *2010.10.08 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.3 In Autumn & Winter *2010.11.22 TOMOCHIN!! Mga Kalendaryo *2011.11.10 AKB48 2012 Poster Calendar Tomomi Itano *2011.11.22 AKB48 2012 TOKYO Date Calendar Tomomi Itano Mga Magazines *2010.03.xx Yan Yan Vol.11 (Feature) *2011.02.xx YOU MUSIC March 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 'Mga DVD's' *thumb|250px|Itano Tomomi DVD2011.04.22 Itano Tomomi 'Solo na Aktibidad' *HoriPro Private Princess 2008 calendar 2007.11.05 *2009 Calender 2008.10.18 *Private Princess DVD 2009.08.22 *2010 Calendar 2009.10.14 *TOMOHAWAII! no ura Hawaii! DVD 2009.12.26 *2011 Calender 'External Links' *Opisyal na Website *Opisyal na Blog *Opisyal na Twitter *Opisyal na Facebook *Opisyan na Google+ *AKB48 Profile *HoriPro Profile Kaurian:Miyembro ng AKB48 Kaurian:Mga mang-aawit mula sa Hapon Kaurian:Mga Soloist Kaurian:Team K Kaurian:Miyembro ng Team K